


Part 1: Bitch you thought

by sheepyxing



Series: EXO smut~ [3]
Category: EXO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Grinding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepyxing/pseuds/sheepyxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris notices his members being a little weird so he decides to ask about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Part 1: Bitch you thought

**Author's Note:**

> This series is going to be about 12 ish chapters long *or 12 separate one-shots bc I'm not writing it like a chaptered story* and it is inspired by one of my favourite fics called The Sehun Appreciation Society, this is such a cool idea so I'd like to thank the writer of that fic for the insp (here's the link https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841861 ) I hope you enjoy my less plot, kris version lmao

Things were starting to get kind of weird in Kris’ life. Well, it’s not like the members were ever completely normal but they’ve really been taking it to the next level recently. Be it multiple people staring at him during practice or lingering touches on stage or in interviews. Everyone always says Kris is pretty dense but in a situation like this, how could he not notice? 

Just before the release of a new song or album is when the members are the busiest doing all sorts of training. Especially at the moment with it being around two weeks before the release of their 2nd mini album.

It’s really starting to bug him. Not that Kris dislikes attention but it makes him think he’s doing something wrong. That thought is only solidified when Yixing calls him back after practice one day.

“Kris, can we go over the rap in overdose quickly? I’m kinda struggling with the choreo” Lay asks. Although, Lay seemed great at that part during practice. 

“Uh, yeah…sure” Kris agrees anyway, as the leader of m it is his duty to help his members after all.

After going through the rap part twice and lay getting none of the moves wrong, Kris starts to wonder. “Xing, are you sure you need help with this? You aren’t getting anything wrong…” he questions, slightly out of breath. 

“one more time?” Yixing suggests, seeming just as worn out as the older man. 

“Can I just sit down for a sec?” Kris nods as he wanders over to the only remaining chair in the studio, not waiting for a reply.

“You’re such a grandpa sometimes” Lay giggles as he follows Kris over to the chair and sits on his knee, facing away from the man. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kris sighs out when Lay sits.

“What~? You took the only chair. I’m not bothering you, am I?” Lay turns slightly, smirking at Kris’ shocked expression.

“Aha..ah…no. Let’s just g-go back to dancing” he stuttered as he attempts to move the smaller man from his knee. 

“Or” Yixing begins, twisting his body fully to face Kris “we could just stay here” he whispers, now positioned just above the man’s crotch. “Isn’t this more fun?”

“Don’t tell me this is what all that shit recently has been about?” he questioned, releasing a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. 

“Knew you’d figure it out eventually” Lay smirks into the curve of his neck, lightly kissing the smooth skin. “it was Xiumin's idea, you know...” he hints as the kisses between his sentences get heavier and more desperate. “I had to fight like three other members to get to do this first” he wraps his arms around Kris’ shoulders and leans back down to whisper a final “but aren’t you glad I won?” before joining their lips with a heated crash. Lay runs his tongue over the taller man’s lip and then bites at it lightly, leaving the man moaning into the others mouth. “I bet you’ve wanted this for just as long as I have. I’ve seen the way you watch me. Staring at me like you’d drop to your knees and take my dick like the thirsty little slut you are” Yixing teases, grinding his hips down into the man crotch.

At this, Kris smirks as he grabs the younger's hips, slowing his movements and pulling a needy groan from the man’s lips as they leave his own. Kris places a hand at the nape of his neck to pull him closer. “You think that’s why I stare at you?” the man growled “I watch you because I’d love to see that pretty ass of yours sinking down on my dick” at this, Kris pulls particularly hard at Lays hair causing him to throw his head back with a whimper. Kris then began sucking and biting at Lays neck, leaving a pretty trail of bruises behind him.

While this was happening, Lay began moving his hips in a similar way to before, only this time more desperate. Lay could feel Kris’ erection rubbing against his own as he moves, this only encourages lay to keep moving, and eventually lose control. “Fuck, do that again” Lay pleads as Kris pulls at this hair again. They join their lips again in a rough mess of tongue and teeth

“Kinky little slut, aren’t we?” Kris breathes out, pulling on lays hair once again. Lay jerks back and cried out as his orgasm washed through his system. His eyes squeezed shut and mouth wide open. Kris follows shortly after.  
-

“Well, I guess I lost the bet” lay whines as he waddled from Kris’ lap and onto the cold floor. 

“what bet?” he mumbled as he relaxed back into his chair. 

“I had a bet with Baekhyun that I could top you. He said there was no way in hell” Lay giggled, resting on his elbows as he glances up at the rather sweaty, messy haired man.

“You guys are stupid” Kris chuckled “Anyway, can we go shower now? I feel gross since you fucking made me come in my pants you idiot” 

*part 1 of 12 in the Galaxy Fanfan club series*


End file.
